Uninterrupted
by Otakon1Snake
Summary: Keiichi and Belldandy have always had something get in the way right when they get the perfect moment to be together. What will happen when they finally get that moment? Rated T for now, may change later. :discontinued:
1. Chapter 1

**I suppose i should explain...the original first two chapters of this didn't turn out nearly as well as i had hoped...and i'm trying to improve my writing, so i re-did it.**

**Thanks much to mah beta! and I don't own any of this stuff, cept for the ideas i suppose  
**

* * *

Keiichi woke up slowly, gradually being coaxed awake by the various morning sounds in the temple. He could hear the animals outside, the distant sounds of the city, and most of all, the beautiful sound of Belldandy's singing as she made breakfast. He stretched his arms up over his head as he sat up, and ran his hand through his sleep tussled hair. He stood up slowly making his way over to his mirror, trying to make himself at least a little presentable for breakfast. Once he was satisfied he opened the door only to be met by Belldandy, only inches from him.

"Good morning Keiichi-san!" she said enthusiastically, "Breakfast is ready!"

"Thanks Belldandy," he said, not the least bit phased that Belldandy had been right outside his door.

She gestured for him to follow her, and led him down the hallway towards the small dining room. As he followed Belldandy through the door, he was greeted by both the sight and smell of the massive breakfast she had made.

"Wow!" Keiichi exclaimed, in awe of the larger than normal breakfast waiting for him.

"Megumi-san gave me this cookbook," Belldandy explained, holding up a thick book with pictures of various delicious looking foods on the front. "I got carried away while cooking and ended up making everything in the breakfast section," she finished, looking slightly embarrassed.

Her embarrassment was quickly eased when Keiichi sat himself down at the table and grabbed his chopsticks. "It looks great!" he said enthusiastically, his eyes roaming the table. "I can't wait! Ikadakimasu!" He began quickly eating everything he could, his chopsticks flying from one plate to another, trying everything that had been put in front of him. Belldandy watched as he annihilated the massive breakfast. She loved watching him eat the food she made him, and enjoyed it even more when he couldn't help but eat rapidly. She smiled at him when he looked up at her with a bit of food on his cheek.

"I'm sorry Bell," he said sheepishly, "I'm acting like a pig."

"Don't be," she said, beaming at him. "I love it when you are that excited about my cooking. You've even got something on your face."

Keiichi turned red as Belldandy grabbed the chopsticks out of his hand and plucked the small piece of egg off his cheek and placed it in his mouth. His mind went into happiness overdrive as he ate the small bite she had given him, until it was interrupted by a shout from behind the door.

"Unacceptable!" came the shout from Skuld, who had positioned herself behind the door for an occasion such as this. "How dare you make Onee-san feed you!" she yelled as she produced her favorite weapon from seemingly nowhere. "Skuld bomber!"

"No!" Keiichi shouted, actually diving into the attack rather than away from it as he usually did. Skuld was dumbfounded as the smoke cleared away to reveal a still smoldering Keiichi.

"Keiichi-san?" came Belldandy's worried voice as her head popped into his field of vision.

"I couldn't let the food that you worked so hard on go to waste," he said with a grin.  
Before anything else could be said, the door to the kitchen slid open, revealing Urd standing in the doorway.

"Come on you," she growled, grabbing Skuld by the back of her shirt and dragging the protesting girl out of the room. Keiichi wondered what Urd was doing hiding in the kitchen, but he quickly figured that he already knew the answer, and sat back down at the table to finish the meal he had successfully protected.

"You didn't have to do that Keiichi-san," Belldandy said softly.

"Sure I did," he said grinning, "I wasn't done. Besides," he lowered his voice conspiratorially, "her little bombs don't hurt nearly as much as you'd think they would, but please don't let her know that, I'm afraid that she would invent some super bomb that would blow me to little tiny pieces."

Belldandy's face grew serious as she nodded, agreeing to keep the secret as she envisioned her beloved Keiichi being blown up. Her face paled considerably, causing Keiichi to laugh out loud.

"I was joking Belldandy," he said putting a hand on her shoulder, "Skuld means well, she would never intentionally hurt me that badly."

"I know," Belldandy said, the smile returning to her face, "but she does get carried away from time to time."

"That's true, but it's just because she loves you," Keiichi agreed, before remembering the food. "Oh no! I hope it didn't get cold!" he suddenly shouted, before digging in with a renewed vigor.

* * *

Keiichi helped Belldandy carry the dishes into the kitchen, placing them in the sink to be washed with her magic. "What do you have planned for your day off?" came the soft question once Keiichi had returned with more dishes.

"Huh?" he said, confused. "I have to go to the university later for classes."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," she said, "Urd saw on the television that the university is closed for today."

"Really?" he said thoughtfully, his brain slowly turning the gears, trying to come up with a new schedule for the day. He thought about things he could get done, fixing his motorcycle, fixing up the temple, cleaning up the yard, helping out his sempais with the motor club. It didn't take him long to shoot down all these ideas. His motorcycle was in perfect working shape due to his constant recreational maintenance, Belldandy always fixes up the temple with magic when something breaks, and she had also somehow talked the local wildlife into keeping the outside clean as well, and there was no way he was spending his day off with the two insane leaders of the motor club. He was suddenly hit by a burst of inspiration that he knew would make his day great.

"Hey Belldandy," he said, breaking the comfortable silence they had lapsed into as he thought.

"Yes?" she said, turning her head towards him.

"How would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked more confidently than he actually felt. Even though he knew she would say yes, it still baffled him how he got nervous when it came to the asking.

"Hai!" she exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together.

"Great!" he said, mentally breathing an unnecessary sigh of relief. "I'm going to go get ready," he said as he dropped the last of the dishes in the sink.

"Once I'm done here I'll get ready as well," she said, her smile growing.

Keiichi quickly left, grabbing some clothes out of his room and headed to the bath. After he locked the door, he began running some warm water and undressed. He slipped into the tub once it was full, and began wracking his brain to try and figure out where to take Belldandy on their date. He compiled a mental list of all the things people usually did on a date; movies, dinner, ice cream, picnics, shopping, and various other stereotypical things that couples did on a date. He idly splashed in the tub as he wracked his brain for something that was original that Belldandy would enjoy. He sat for a few minutes, not paying any attention at all to the cooling water before he came to a conclusion.

"It doesn't matter what we do," he said aloud, "Belldandy will enjoy anything fun we do." He quickly thought out a plan as he finished washing up in the lukewarm water. He stepped out of the bathtub, confident with his plan, and began to dry off. After putting on his clothes, he opened the door to be met with the grinning face of Urd.

* * *

Keiichi was forced into Urd's room by the older goddess, who was obviously trying to keep her antics a secret from Belldandy.

"So Keiichi," she said, turning to him with a 'sweet' smile on her face. "What are you planning to do with Belldandy today?"

Both the smile and the wording of her question sent Keiichi's mental 'Urd is dangerous' alarm into high alert.

"N-nothing!" he stammered, quickly backing up toward the door, hoping to be able to escape the madwoman's room.

"Exactly," Urd said, thumping her fist into her other hand, accenting her enthusiasm. "So I'll create a potion to make you much more outgoing with her!"

"Didn't you try that once before, and Belldandy accidentally took the potion?" he asked, remembering the day he spent with Belldandy throwing herself all over him.

"Yes," she said, beginning to pull various ingredients off the wall, "but that potion had been tampered with, this one will be _perfect_!" The gleam in her eyes made Keiichi shiver, but she was too distracted by her boasting and the preparation of ingredients to notice Keiichi slowly inch his way out of her room. He let out a sigh of relief and turned the corner to his room, only to be met by a fuming Skuld.

"Come with me," the smallest goddess growled, dragging Keiichi down the hallway and into her room. "I normally wouldn't allow you to spend the day alone with my sister," she began once they were inside, "but she is really looking forward to this, so I won't spoil it for her." Before he could thank her, or even breath a sigh of relief, the girl continued. "However, I did make something to watch over you!" Quicker than he could react, Skuld grabbed something from behind her, and slammed it on his wrist. He glanced from the victorious look on her face, then to whatever it was that she had forced on him. He was quite shocked to find that instead of some sort of bomb or new Banpei-type device, there was an expensive looking watch.

"Is this to make sure we get home on time?" Keiichi joked weakly, suspecting a dual purpose to the 'gift'.

True to form, Skuld's eyes lit up as she began explaining her newest invention. "It's a watch I made! It's sterling silver on the outside, actual gold plated hands on the clock, a glowing clock face, and best of all, it will never run fast or slow!"

He waited patiently for her to remember the real reason she made such an amazing watch.

"Ah yes, and to answer your question, you will be home on time, because if you aren't through the front gate by the designated time, you will receive a shock that intensifies every ten minutes that you haven't returned to the temple grounds. If you wait too long, you will be rendered unconscious, forcing Belldandy to bring you back!" she finished, laughing at her brilliant plan. Keiichi, however, saw a serious flaw in the plan.

"What if I take the watch off?"

Skuld stopped laughing, torn between being offended that he thought that she would forget such on obvious detail, or just taking the time to explain it. "You won't be able to," she said simply, frowning at Keiichi like he was some kind of idiot and wondering all over again _why _her onee-chan liked him so much.

"Why not?" he probed, feeling decidedly uncomfortable about receiving that particular response.

"It grafted itself to your skin the moment you put it on!" she shouted triumphantly expecting Keiichi to be astounded by her foresight.

She was disappointed when instead of a complimentary 'good thinking' or 'wow, I wasn't expecting that' she was met with a deafening shout of, "What the hell?!"

He began pulling, biting, smashing, and attempting to remove the watch in any way possible, he even tried to use a hammer, but the watch didn't even scratch.

"The only way to remove the watch is if I remove it, or cutting off your hand," Skuld informed him when she got tired of the racket he was making. Keiichi stopped his current attempt at watch removal, which happened to be smashing his wrist in the door, and absorbed the new bit of information.

"What time will it start electrocuting me?" he asked, defeated.

"I'm not totally unreasonable," Skuld said, walking over to him, "I figured we could discuss a time."

"You sound like someone's mother," he muttered under his breath.

Skuld pretended not to hear him and began fiddling with the watch. "Let's see, it's ten in the morning, how does..." she paused, thinking of a fair time to set the watch to, "one o'clock sound?"

"One?! That's only three hours away, and only two hours of actual time since there is a thirty minute commute!" Keiichi ranted, throwing his right arm up in the air since his left was being held by an irate goddess.

"That's all the time you should need to go watch a movie or something!" she shouted back.

"I was planning on doing more than just seeing a movie!" he retorted.

"Well, you can't," she said flatly. "You especially can't do anything like-like _that" _she finished menacingly, sending a definite shiver down her captive's spine. "If you so much as try to kiss her, the watch is set to shock you so badly you'll immediately fall unconscious."

Keiichi knew of Skuld's extreme overprotective behavior towards her older sister, and was actually quite accustomed to taking it all in stride. He just sighed, and tried to think of some kind of compromise. "How about this," he started, "how about six pm? That way we will be back in time for Belldandy to make dinner, and to help you practice magic with Nobel Scarlet afterwards."

"How did you know about that?" Skuld asked, taken off guard by his thoughtfulness.

"I heard you ask her about it a few days ago, I knew you were looking forward to it, even when I asked her on the date. I had planned for us to be back in time for you to get to practice with her."  
Skuld sat silently for a moment, not really sure what to say to his sudden kindness.

"Fine," she grunted, "six it is, but not a minute later!"

"Deal," he said, smiling at the girl.

After sneaking out of Skuld's room, trying to avoid another encounter with Urd, Keiichi slipped into his room to get ready. He had already formulated a basic plan for what they would do that day, but he hadn't thought about it much detail. There was a certain part of town that was famous for couples to go to. There were many fancy restaurants, bowling alleys, ice cream shops, candy shops, a lake for boat rides, and a beautiful park. He had never been himself, as he had never had a girlfriend to take before, but he knew about it from Hasegawa, who had explained to him in great detail her ideal date with Aoshima. He shook his head at the memory, and grabbed his wallet, making sure he had enough money to do what he wanted. It wasn't very often that the Morisato residence had money to spare, but he had been saving part of his paycheck from his part time job every week, and had collected a decent amount of money for whatever he wanted. He had long ago decided that he would use the money to take Belldandy on a date, but the opportunity hadn't presented itself until now. He slipped the wallet in his back pocket and began to search for Belldandy to let her know that he was ready to go. He found her waiting at the front door with a large bento box in hand.

"You ready to go?" he asked, slipping on his shoes and opening the door.

"Hai!" she said happily, and followed him to his motorcycle.

He pulled their helmets out of the side car, and handed Belldandy's to her. The sun glinted off the side of Keiichi's new shiny watch, catching the goddess's eye.

"What a magnificent watch!" she said, grabbing Keiichi's hand and admiring his new accessory. He turned slightly red at the contact, and quickly scolded himself for it. They had been together for years now, why would he still get embarrassed when they held hands. After a moment, he noticed that holding hands didn't cause the watch to disable him, and he mentally thanked Skuld.

"Yes, it is very nice," he agreed. "Skuld gave it to me."

"Oh how sweet of her!" Belldandy exclaimed, clapping her hands together in happiness. Keiichi only smiled at Belldandy's faith in her sister and hopped on the bike.

"Let's get going," he said before he slipped the helmet over his head.

* * *

Belldandy nodded, placed her helmet on her head, and slipped gently into the side car. Keiichi started the motorcycle and pulled out on to the main road, all the while rapidly going over what they should do today. Though he had already realized that it didn't really matter, he couldn't help but fret over the details of their, rare day alone. He did, after all, want Belldandy to have a good time. He mentally forced himself to not worry about it, and focused on his driving. He and Belldandy rode in comfortable silence, both anticipating the exciting day they had ahead of them. Keiichi drove through town, checking street names, making sure he was still on track. The street sign he was looking for jumped out at him suddenly. He motioned to Belldandy, letting her know that he was about to take a sharp turn. She nodded, and held on to the side, steadying herself. He turned the corner bringing the park into view.

Once he parked he turned the cycle off, and removed his helmet. The park was full of people, mostly couples, both young and old. He saw people playing with their dogs, swimming in the pool, and jogging through the park. He glanced over to Belldandy, to see her reaction to this new place. He was pleased to see that her eyes were sparkling, and darting from one thing to another, obviously excited about everything that they could do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whew, long time no update. sorry about that. but there is a good reason! My beta and I spent a lot of time trying to get this whole chapter right, so I hope you enjoy it, because the two of us certainly did.**

* * *

After arriving at the park, Keiichi was having a dilemma, trying desperately to decide what to do first. He glanced from the rowboat pond to the trails trying to figure out where they could start. He turned towards Belldandy, hoping to get some clue as to where she would begin. As expected though, she was completely enthralled by everything in the park. Numerous animals came to her, some birds landing on her shoulders, and other people's dogs also walked over. She giggled slightly, squatting down to pet each of the dogs on the head, before telling them to go back to their masters. Keiichi smiled before taking her hand in his.

"Come on Bell," he said, "let's go take a walk.".

She nodded her head and smiled, standing back up to go with him. She glanced from person to person in the park, happy that everybody there was having a good time. Even so, the contentment surrounding her was trumped by how delighted she was to be going on a date with Keiichi. She glanced down to their hands, and moved her fingers to intertwine with his. He gave her hand a light squeeze when she did so, and looked over to her, a sheepish smile on his face. She smiled back at him, and started peeking at the surrounding woods. She saw the animals that ran in the brush; inclined her head to listen to the chirp of the birds, and felt the wind blowing through the trees. It all seemed to form one beautiful song to her, and she needed to sing with it.

With one more squeeze, Belldandy let go of Keiichi's hand, and motioned for him to follow her off the trail. He cocked his head to the side slightly, wondering what she had in mind, but he followed her nonetheless. He crunched through the sticks on the ground, avoiding the muddy spots as best he could, until he saw that Belldandy had stopped up ahead. After weaving through the last few trees, he came across the small clearing that had captured her interest. He stood back for a moment, admiring her beauty. The sunlight shone through the trees overhead, illuminating the air around her, bathing the goddess in it's golden glow. He was frozen in place, awed by the beauty before him. After a moment he closed the distance between them to see what exactly she had planned. Belldandy turned to him, excitement and anticipation written all over her face.

"I must sing with the forest," she whispered, her ears taking in all the sounds of the surrounding area. "Sing with me?" she asked, her eyes bright.

"I don't know," he said, slightly embarrassed, "I don't think I'm all that great."

"Anything you sing from your soul will be beautiful," she assured him and clasped her hands around his. Holy Bell appeared from her back, and looked just as excited as the goddess before her. The angel and her master took a deep breath, and began their song.

Keiichi had always been captivated when Belldandy sang, she had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, but _this _was something else. He could almost feel himself rising and falling with her voice, and knew the forest felt it too. The birds offered their lofty voices to the melody and even the bugs lent their gentle hum to the masterpiece. Even the wind, blowing through the treetops seemed to join into the beautiful song of goddess and nature. Keiichi looked up to Belldandy's face, captured by what he saw. The light that shown through the treetops covered Belldandy in a heavenly glow, and the angel behind her was bathed in the pale-green light that filtered through the leaves. Their wordless song lifting through the air, combining with the song of the forest with a dual voice that commanded the attention of all who heard it. Keiichi knew that if he hadn't already been in love with her, he would have fallen for her all over again.

He felt a warmth crawlthrough his hands, speeding up his arms and exploding in his heart. It felt very much like the love he had for Belldandy, but this time it was begging to be let out. Unabashedly he opened his mouth, and joined in. Their voices rose and fell, switching from harmony to melody with no cues, the two were one, singing with nature, oblivious to anything else in existence other than each other. The song slowly grew quieter, until it finally died down, Belldandy holding on to the last, glorious note.

It wasn't quite enough to say that Keiichi was blown away by what he had just heard. He stood in awe, completely speechless as Belldandy thanked Holy Bell before sending the angel back to it's resting place. She looked up at him, a look of complete joy on her face. After a second of silence, she rushed forward, embracing him in her arms.

"Oh Keiichi-san, I've never heard you sing like that!" she exclaimed, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck.

"Are you kidding," he said, resting his cheek atop her head, "I've heard you sing plenty of times, but nothing at all like what just happened. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard!"

"Really?" she asked, pulling back to look in his eyes.

"Yes," was the reply, as they both slowly began moving closer to each other. Moments before contact, a small voice began making a ruckus in the back of his head, dragging a recent memory along with it.

_'If you so much as try to kiss her, the watch is set to shock you so badly you'll immediately fall unconscious.' _came the unbidden voice of Skuld, along with an image of her shouting at him.

He had never been _this _torn in his life. He didn't want to get electrocuted, but he wanted to lean forward that _little _bit, more than anything. His mind was made up for him when they heard someone running through the trees and bushes of the surrounding area. After only a few seconds the two of them were surprised by a girl running in to the clearing, obviously winded.

"There you are," she panted, bending over with her hands on her knees.

"And you are?" Keiichi asked politely, holding his hand out.

She looked up, after a minute of catching her breath, and extended her hand as well. "Izumi Morioka," she said with a smile. "And you two are?"

"I'm Keiichi Morisato," he answered before Belldandy could give her name, and inevitably her entire goddess credentials, "and this is Belldandy."

"It's very nice to meet you," Belldandy said, bowing to the newcomer.

"It's nice to meet you as well, do you think you two could follow me?" she asked, gesturing back towards the rest of the park.

"I don't see why not," Keiichi answered with a smile, holding out his hand for Belldandy.

They followed Izumi through the woods, Keiichi curious as to what was going on, and Belldandy just excited that they made a new friend. As they broke through the tree line, Keiichi was blinded by the sudden burst of sunlight. Once his eyes adjusted he was stunned to find everybody that had come to the park that day standing in front of him. A moment of silence passed, interrupted only by Belldandy's small gasp of surprise. The quiet was shattered when everyone started cheering simultaneously.

Keiichi reeled back at the deafening noise. He scanned the massive crowd, spotting many onlookers that were actually crying. Unaccustomed to such attention and praise, he blushed, and self consciously rubbed his hand on the back of his head. Belldandy turned to him, beaming.

"They're cheering for you too," she said, squeezing his hand.

"I could never have done it without you," he added, squeezing back and giving her a smile.

After a few more moments of cheering they were approached by a park official.

"Nice to meet you two," he said, bowing low to the couple. "I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor."

"It would be our pleasure!" Belldandy said quickly, excited at the prospect of helping someone.

"We have a stage set up, but due to a traffic accident, the people that were to perform a play on it were held up and can't make it. I was hoping that you would sing for us," the man said, bowing low once again.

"There's no need to bow," Keiichi said after a moment, "and she's right, we would be happy to help."

The man stood up, breaking into a grin. "That's great news. I will have some people get to work on a sound system right away." He walked away after thanking them numerous times, leaving Belldandy and Keiichi to make their way out of the crowd.

* * *

Before long, word of the concert they would be putting on worked it's way through the mass of people, and most of them left to go find a good seat. Keiichi breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the goddess next to him.

"How about we eat lunch while we are waiting?" asked Keiichi, nodding towards his parked motorcycle where they had left the bento box.

"That sounds great!" Belldandy said happily.

The two turned towards where Keiichi had parked, and began to walk to the motorcycle. Accomplishing their task was more difficult than they had actually anticipated, as they were held up every few feet by people complimenting them on their song. After an hour of thanking the fans, and sliding through the crowd, they finally made it to their destination.

"I'm so hungry," Keiichi said once he laid eyes on the large bento box.

"That's great! I made a lot," said Belldandy. "I used the lunch part of the cookbook I received."

"Not the _whole_ part, right Bell?" Keiichi asked, a little skeptical as to whether he could actually finish another massive meal.

"Oh no," she said quickly, slightly embarrassed, "I'm surprised you could actually eat everything I made this morning."

"Well I couldn't very well let it sit there and go to waste. Food that good going bad is practically a sin," he said. "But I don't know if I could down another massive meal right away."

"It's ok, you don't have to," she explained, as she lead the way to a hillside she had picked out earlier for them to eat on. "All the food I made for lunch will keep for later."

The couple sat down on the hill, sitting in the shade of the tree that sat alone on the hill. Keiichi ate the food quietly, the two of them content to sit in silence. He only ate close to half the bento before he started to feel full. He put the chopsticks down, and scooted closer to Belldandy. She noticed that he was done eating immediately, and reached over to put the bento away. She was surprised when her hand was stopped by his. He had gently grabbed her wrist, and was looking straight into her eyes. Internally he knew that what he wanted to do would get him electrocuted, and part of him didn't care. After a small war between reason and passion, reason won over, and stopped him from closing the gap between them. He did however, have another idea that he figured wouldn't get him shocked. He put his other hand on her shoulder, and pulled her to him. In the middle of the pull, he turned her around, so she fell into his lap, her back against his stomach. He wrapped his hands around her middle, and laid his head on her shoulder.

Belldandy was beyond happy at that moment. She loved being in Keiichi's arms, but he rarely initiated any contact himself. She could feel her face begin to heat up, and her heart felt as though it was going to burst with joy. Only a few things could make this any more perfect, and as if he could read her mind, Keiichi began to whisper softly into her ear.

"Belldandy," he breathed, "I have never felt happier than when I sang with you earlier. I've always wished that I could join in with you when you sing, but I've always been too embarrassed, even though I know you wouldn't care how I sounded." He sighed, sending the air across Belldandy's ear, causing goosebumps to cover her skin. "I am so glad I got to do this with you. I can honestly say, this had been one of the best days of my life."

Belldandy nearly wept at his kind words, she had never been this happy, and was fairly sure that she couldn't get any happier. Keiichi, however, seemed to have a mysterious power to defy all expectations.

"I love you Belldandy," he said, pulling her tightly against him. "I know I hardly ever say it, but I love you."

Belldandy was overcome with emotion, she quickly turned to face him, tears of joy flowing freely.

"I love you too Keiichi," she said, dropping the suffix for the first time. She quickly leaned forward, meeting her lips to his. Keiichi was blown away. He had only kissed Belldandy a few times, but it had never been anything this passionate. He quelled the voice in the back of his head that warned him against electrocution, and lost himself in the kiss.

The two fell backwards, Keiichi's back smashing into the ground, but he didn't even notice. He was much more focused on the goddess, the woman he loved, that was in the process of kissing him silly. After a time, Belldandy seemed to recover herself, and sat up, her face red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Keiichi, it wasn't very appropriate of me to attack you like that," she said, her eyes not quite meeting his.

"D-don't be sorry!" he nearly shouted from his place on the ground. He turned red as well as he began to speak, "I liked it."

Belldandy only blushed a brilliant red as she smiled and stood up.

"We should probably go see if the park manager is ready," she said quietly, as she reached down to grab the bento.

"You're right, but now that I think about it, I'm a little nervous," Keiichi admitted.

"Don't worry, I've thought about it, and if it's all right with you, I'm going to ask Skuld and Urd to help us. I have the perfect song in mind," she said happily, having finished cleaning up Keiichi's lunch.

"It's fine with me," he said, a little disappointed that Belldandy's nosy sisters would be joining them, but was much more relieved that they would be able to help with the performance. He stole a look at the watch as Belldandy walked down the hill, and reminded himself to find a way to ask Skuld why the watch didn't electrocute him when they kissed, without actually giving away the fact that they did indeed kiss. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Belldandy waving to him from the bottom of the hill, gesturing for him to follow. He ran down the hill, and followed her to the motorcycle.

"I will be right back," she said, getting ready to transport through the mirror. "When I get back, we will work on your words for the song," she added smiling.

"I'll be right here waiting," he assured her with a nod.

She returned the nod with a smile, and transported herself back to the temple. Keiichi sighed in happiness, and sat next to the motorcycle, content to replay his memory of earlier until Belldandy returned.

* * *

Back at the temple, Belldandy came floating out of a mirror in her room, and touched down softly on the floor. Her sisters weren't hard to locate, as she could hear the television on and the noises of Skuld laughing. She opened the door to her room, and headed towards the sounds of laughter. She slid open the door to Skuld's room, to find the small goddess relaxing on the floor, reading her favorite manga with a half eaten bowl of ice cream sitting next to her.

"Skuld," Belldandy said softly, trying not to startle the usually hyperactive goddess.

"Onii-san!" Skuld shouted, standing straight up and hugging her. The elation didn't last long, as her face quickly grew menacing. "Did Keiichi upset you?"

"Not at all," the older goddess assured the younger one, "but we are going to put on a performance for all the people in the park, and we would like you to help us."

"Of course I'll help you!" Skuld shouted, excited at both the prospect of getting to help her big sister, and the chance to keep an eye on Keiichi.

"But only if you agree to come back home once it's over," Belldandy added softly.

The younger goddess began to pout, but agreed nonetheless.

"Great!" Belldandy said, clapping her hands together. "Now lets go get Urd."

"Do we have to?" the youngest one complained. "We don't really need her to help us."

"Actually, she's essential to the song I've chosen."

"Which one is that?" Skuld asked, her curiosity overwhelming her protests.

"Coro Di Dea Megami Tachi Utagoe," Belldandy said beaming. She loved this particular song, and was excited that she could sing it with the three people most important to her.

"That'll be fun," Skuld said as they opened the door to the room in which Urd was watching the television. That song was actually a favorite of the three goddess sisters, but they hadn't had the chance to sing together since the incident with Celestin.

"What's this I hear about singing?" Urd asked lazily, already facing the two goddesses.

Belldandy sat down, and began to explain the whole situation.

"Keiichi and I were asked to sing for all the people at the park we'd visited today. We agreed, but the song I would like to sing needs both of you with me in order to be sung correctly."

"Which song is that?" Urd asked, her interest showing.

Skuld recited the name with trepidation, her body radiating with excitement.

"Really?" the eldest goddess said, raising an eyebrow. "I'd love to," she said immediately. She too was excited to sing, and also for the chance to spy on Keiichi and Belldandy. Her planning was interrupted by Belldandy's soft voice.

"However, I ask that you please return here once we are done."

Urd glanced up, to see Skuld pouting behind Belldandy, making it obvious that she had been asked to do the same.

"Fine," Urd agreed after only a moments hesitation. "When do we leave."

"Right now," Belldandy said standing up. "Keiichi is waiting for us."

The three goddesses separated to take their preferred form of travel. Belldandy returned to her room, and slipped into the mirror, arriving back at the motorcycle.

"Welcome back," was the first thing she heard after she touched down. She glanced down to see Keiichi smiling up at her from his seat on the ground. "Did they agree?" he asked.

"They'll be here shortly," she said, holding out her hand to help him up.

"Good," he said, taking her hand and standing up.

"I asked them to go home afterwards though," she admitted quietly, averting her eyes.

"You did?" he asked, surprised.

"I know, it was a selfish thing to do, but today was supposed to be just you and I, so I thought we should finish it that way," she said quietly, as she did when she thought he would be disappointed in her.

"I'm glad you did," was all he said, and it was all that was needed to lift her spirits right back up.

"Come on," she said happily. "Let's go work on your lines."

A few minutes later they were joined by Urd, and a fuming Skuld.

"What happened Skuld?" Keiichi asked, seeing her red-faced anger, and briefly worrying that Belldandy had told her about their kiss.

"I came out in some old man's scalding hot bathtub!" she shouted, outraged.

"Oh my," Belldandy said quietly.

Urd on the other hand, burst out laughing. "Was he in it?" she asked, as soon as her laughter subsided enough to allow her to talk.

"No!" she yelled, turning bright red, "but he was about to get in. He was walking through the door in only a towel."

Urd broke down into another fit of laughter, only causing the youngest one to fume angrily.

"Well I turned up _exactly_ where I planned to," she taunted, once again gaining control of her laughter.

"That's because you have more practice than I do!" Skuld shouted at the taunting goddess. "It's not my fault I don't have as much experience."

"That doesn't make it any less funny," Urd said, still snickering.

'Hmph' was the only reply offered, as Skuld grew tired of the argument.

"When do we start?" she asked turning to Belldandy.

"I think that's the park official from before," Keiichi pointed out, gesturing the the older man walking towards them.

"Hello again," he said, bowing to Keiichi and Belldandy. "I don't believe we've met," he said, turning to the two newcomers.

"These two are my sisters, and they will be helping us," Belldandy explained. "The older one is Urd."

"Pleased to meet you."

"And the younger one is Skuld."

"Hello."

The park official bowed to both of them, and turned back to Keiichi and Belldandy.

"The stage is ready, and the sound system is ready to go," he said, quickly getting to business.

"We won't need the sound system," Keiichi interrupted, well aware of how well Belldandy could project her voice, and was quite sure of both Skuld and Urd's abilities as well.

"Are you sure?" the official asked doubtfully. "It's a rather large crowd."

"Trust me, electronics would only diminish their performance."

"Very well," the official said, after seeing how confident Keiichi was. "The stage is ready if you are."

"Before that," Belldandy said suddenly, slightly startling the two men. "What is your name sir?"

The older man smiled at the goddess, not used to young people with such manners and grace.

"I am Kinjo Takeshi, and it's a pleasure to make your aquaintance Miss Belldandy."

"The pleasure is mine," she replied politely, giving the man a smile.

"Please, follow me," he said, leading them towards the stage.

It wasn't hard to find, though it was not as large as Keiichi had expected, it was definitely noticeable, and more than large enough for the four of them.

"Here it is," Mr. Kinjo said, waving his arm to gesture to the stage. "The stairs are in the back if you are ready."

"Ready as we'll ever be," Keiichi said, glancing over at the three goddesses to see if they had any objections. Finding none, he led them around back, and up the stairs. Cheering went up as Keiichi and Belldandy appeared on stage.

"Why are they all cheering for you?" Skuld asked, instantly suspicious of Keiichi, for what though, she wasn't quite sure.

"They all heard Belldandy and I singing in the forest, and that's when they asked us to perform."

He was met by incredulity from the smaller goddess, but she let it go to get ready for the start of the song.

"Are you ready Keiichi-san?" Belldandy asked, standing beside him.

"Let's do it," he said. He glanced over to the man standing off to the side of the stage, giving him the cue to introduce them.

"This lovely afternoon," the announcer began, his voice booming over the loudspeaker, making Keiichi wonder about his confidence about not needing microphones. "we will be treated to the lovely music of; Morisato Keiichi, Miss Belldandy, Miss Urd, and Miss Skuld." Each of them took a bow when their name was said.

"Please go stand over there," Belldandy whispered to Keiichi, and pointed to a spot on the stage. Before they parted, she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, resulting in cat-calls from the audience. Keiichi's face heated, and he could feel the evil eye from Skuld boring into the back of his head. He walked over to his designated spot and waited. He saw Belldandy turn her back to the crowd, and begin to mutter something. He quickly recognized her body language for using a spell, and tried to figure out why she would need one. Soon after starting, she finished the spell, causing no noticeable change in anything. She nodded to Urd and Skuld, who both took their places on stage, and awaited her cue.

Belldandy took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. To Keiichi's astonishment, Holy Bell appeared behind her, mimicking her master's movements. He glanced to the crowd, expecting to see some sort of riot at the sight of an angel, but the audience seemed to have not noticed. Not long after, Urd and Skuld's angels followed suit. For a moment, the park was completely silent, even the wildlife was waiting for the goddesses to begin their song. Belldandy took a deep breath, and began the beautiful melody.

_Felicitas cum amicis communicata est_

As though singing with one mind, Urd came in, her voice singing at a lower level than that of her sister, but complimenting it beautifully.

_Tristitia est communis dolor cum omnibus amicis_

Skuld took a breath, and joined in, adding her higher voice to the song, completing the trio's beautiful mix of voices.

_Per aspera vita beata est  
_

_Causa vivendi omnibus_

Keiichi was so mesmerized by how beautiful the three sounded together, that he almost forgot to join in himself. He took a deep breath, and added his voice to the beautiful song.

_Invenire credere magni momenti_

_Fores aperiendi_

_Fores aperiendi_

_Tempus est_

Urd, Skuld, and Keiichi all faded out, leaving Belldandy to finish out the song with her heavenly voice flowing out over the entire park.

_Certe_

Her voice hung in the air long after she had stopped singing, mesmerizing everyone present. Only Urd and Skuld seemed coherent, but were still obviously enthralled by Belldandy's singing voice. Nearly a minute of silence passed, before they were deafened by the roar of the crowd. The four bowed, before leaving the stage from behind.

"That was incredibly Onee-san!" Skuld shouted over the roar of the crowd.

"You all did wonderfully," Belldandy said, looking at each of them in turn, her eyes settling on Keiichi.

"What is that song called?" Keiichi asked, his mind full of wonder at the innocent, beautiful goddess before him. His mind flashed back to the three goddesses singing in the sky, effectively resurrecting the earth.

"Coro Di Dea Megami Tachi Utagoe. It's our favorite." She turned to Urd and Skuld, and gave them an apologetic look.

"I know," Urd said quickly, "I didn't forget. Come on squirt."

"Hold on!" Skuld shouted, grabbing Keiichi by the wrist. "I need to talk to him." She roughly dragged him partway around the stage, out of earshot of the other two goddesses.

"Why wasn't I electrocuted when Belldandy kissed my cheek?" he asked, before she could speak.

"That's what I was about to ask!" she fumed, still upset about the whole ordeal.

They stood in silence for a moment, both trying to come up with a reason. After a silent minute, Skuld finally spoke up, with some obvious difficulty. "Maybe," she began, struggling to say the words, "it only reacts if you initiate the kissing. If Onee-san was the one to kiss you," she paused, obviously not pleased with what she was saying, "then the watch doesn't shock you."

Keiichi let out a mental sigh of relief, mostly because he didn't have to come up with a way to ask her why he wasn't electrocuted when they kissed earlier without actually letting the overprotective goddess know.

"Makes sense," he agreed. "Now get going. I promise to have Belldandy back by six, like we agreed."

"You'd better," she said, leaving the threat hanging in the air. The two returned to a waiting Urd and a slightly flustered Belldandy.

"Let's go," Urd said, motioning for Skuld to follow her.

"Fine," she grumped, but followed anyway. "I'll see you later Onee-san!"

Belldandy waved at their retreating forms, her face still not back to it's original color.

"What's wrong Belldandy?" Keiichi asked, slightly concerned about having left Urd and Belldandy alone.

She turned to him, her face growing redder by the moment. "Urd made me tell her what happened under the tree," she said in nearly a whisper.

"Oh really?" he said, a mix of pride that it had actually happened, and worry for what Urd would do with that information. "Oh well, can't help it now. Come on Bell, let's go finish our date," he said, smiling at the embarrassed goddess.

Belldandy's embarrassment faded under Keiichi's smiling gaze. She smiled back at him, and nodded, taking his hand in hers.

* * *

**If you haven't seen the ah my goddess movie, i suggest you do. The song in here is actually from the movie, if anybody can provide me with the translation, i'd be happy to put in down here at the end for those of you that are curious as to what it is. You can also find the song on youtube. it's under ah my goddess song, and it might take some navigating, but the best one is labeled, belldandy urd and skuld sing together.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok. now. a full billion years later, we've finally got an update. My computer is back, i'm back, it's all good.**

**except for the part where i've got 5 stories goin at the moment. And to make it better on all of you that actually read the crap I put up, i'm gonna get a few chapters written for each before I start shoving it on the site, that way I don't make you suffer through ages of writers block, and I can still update periodically even if i'm not writing.**

**I know this chapter is shortish, but dammit it's something  
**

* * *

Keiichi pulled Belldandy gently by the hand to their next destination. He had seen it when they first arrived at the park, and he immediately wanted to take Belldandy to it. His anticipation grew as they began to ascend the last hill in their way. As they reached the top, a large, crystalline lake came in to view. Keiichi smiled inwardly when he heard a gasp of delight from Belldandy.

"Are we going to ride in the boats too?" she asked excitedly, pointing to the many rowboats dotting the lake. She let out a rare girlish squeal when he nodded in affirmation, and quickly made her way to the loading dock.

Keiichi was surprised by the short line to get in the boats, since the line on such beautiful days made you wait at least a half hour. He glanced over to Belldandy, who was so excited that she was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. He only smiled as they moved up to the edge of the dock as the couple before them climbed into a boat of their own.

Once the boat was safely away, the man working at the dock turned to the two of them.

"It'll be 500 yen for an hour, 1000 for as long as you would like," he said monotonously, his body language expressing obvious agitation.

Keiichi fished a 1000 yen bill out of his wallet, and handed it to the irritated man. The worker only nodded before walking over to a small fold up chair that was set up for him, and flopped down in it. Unperturbed, Keiichi held out his hand to Belldandy to help her climb in the boat. Once she sat down, he took his place between the oars, and slowly rowed them away from the dock.

Although he was doing the rowing, he actually felt quite relaxed. He enjoyed watching Belldandy's head dart from side to side, looking at all the other people in the boats, the fish in the water, the flowers that sat along the side of the lake, and occasionally up at the clear blue sky. He laughed inwardly at how innocent she looked at that moment, soaking up all that she could. Although she had been on earth with him for years now, it was easy to forget that there were things she still hadn't experienced yet. He was brought out of thoughts by a light splash of water hitting his face. He looked up at Belldandy, who had her hand in the water, and a playful look on her face. He smiled at her, daring her to do it again. She only grinned in response, and lightly flicked a little more water at him. He reached his left hand in the water, and followed suit. They both avoided getting into an all out splash war, as they didn't want to end up capsized, but in the end, their smiling faces were dripping wet.

Keiichi placed his right hand on the edge of the boat to help himself back into a sitting position. He was distracted by a light giggle from Belldandy as she wiped some of the water off her face. In his distraction, his hand slipped, submerging his right arm up to his elbow in water. He quickly jerked back, earning a startled look from his date. He smiled sheepishly at his clumsiness, and took hold of the oars again. It wasn't until a gust of wind blew across his wet arm, sending goosebumps up it, that he noticed that he had also submerged his 'gift' from Skuld.

He pulled his wrist closer to his face, and inspected the timepiece. After a quick investigation and a few sparks, it was easy to conclude that he had broken the thing. He turned his wrist over, eying the clasp. He didn't expect the broken to watch to come off, since it had grafted to his skin, but he flipped it open anyway, and watched it fall to the bottom of the boat. He reached down, and placed the broken watch in his pocket

"Keiichi?" Belldandy said after a moment. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine," he said, giving her a smile, "but it's getting a little late, and I promised Skuld that I would have you back in time to help her practice with Nobel Scarlet."

Belldandy glanced up at the sun, her face showing a flicker of disappointment that their date was coming to an end. They rowed towards the unloading dock in a comfortable silence, only to be greeted by a girl that was just as agitated as the man on the opposite dock.

"Thank you for your patronage," she said unenthusiastically, "please come back soon."

Keiichi paused for a moment, looking at the girl. Belldandy had been with him long enough to notice that his 'nice guy gears', as she had nicknamed them, had begun turning in his head.

"Is something wrong?" he asked the girl, who was beginning to balk under his gaze.

"It's nothing important," she replied after a moments hesitation.

"It's just that the guy over on the other dock was just as upset as you are, so I thought I would ask," he said, trying to make the girl feel a little more comfortable.

"He was?" she asked, a bit of life coming in to her eyes. She paused for a moment, glancing from Belldandy to Keiichi, debating whether or not to explain the situation. In the end, her professionalism broke down against Keiichi's 'nice guy' personality. "That's my boyfriend," she explained. "I would imagine he's bummed out for the same reason I am."

"And what reason is that?" Belldandy asked gently, hoping she wasn't prying into a personal matter.

"These docks are so far apart!" the girl suddenly shouted, full of energy. "If they were next to each other then he and I could sit together or something when we didn't have any customers."

Keiichi quickly processed this information, and began to stare out across the lake. After a moment, he leaned closer to the girl, and began to whisper conspiratorially.

"Really?!" came the girls excited response, after a moment of whispering in her ear.

He only nodded, and Belldandy watched as the girl ran off towards the other dock as fast as she could.

"What did you say to her?" Belldandy asked.

He put his hand around her shoulders gently, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart at such contact. "I told her that it didn't look like anybody was rowing in, and that there was nobody in her boyfriend's line. So I said that we would watch this dock while she ran over to him."

She was no longer surprised by Keiichi's tendencies to help others, but she still thought it was incredibly sweet of him. She rotated in his embrace, enveloping him in a warm hug. He hugged her back, glancing over at the other dock, where the girl was obviously explaining to her boyfriend why she was able to visit. She gestured wildly, occasionally pointing over to the embracing Keiichi and Belldandy. Keiichi watched as she excitedly threw her arms around her boyfriend. He was broken from his observations by Belldandy, who had leaned back slightly to look up into his eyes. Finally rid of the device that had limited him before, Keiichi leaned in, softly touching his lips to hers.

A thousand things flew through Belldandy's head when her lips met his, very few of them rational thought. The only one she could decipher through the distraction that was the kiss was how surprised she was at Keiichi's forwardness. She quickly concluded that she liked it, and promptly lost herself in the kiss.

Urd was quickly losing any shred of patience she had left. Her youngest sister continually came in to look at the clock, usually at two minute intervals, and make a loud sound of exasperation whenever she saw the time. Ten minutes and five clock-checking's later, Urd snapped, and destroyed the clock. The crash from the spell she used reverberated through the temple and surrounding area, proving how much unnecessary power she added to the spell.

"Urd," Skuld whined, dragging out her elder sisters name. "Now I don't know what time it is, and I don't know how long till Onee-san gets home."

Urd managed to conceal her rage, but only slightly. "Then why don't you make a new one," she spat through gritted teeth.

"I suppose I'll have to," Skuld said in a bored tone. She began to gather up the few salvageable pieces that remained of the old clock, and carried them to her room.

Urd sighed, knowing that the younger goddess would be preoccupied until the couple returned from their date. It wasn't often that she was happy about Skuld's obsessive inventing, but she adored it when it got the nuisance out of her hair. She knew that such a simple task as reassembling a clock would only take her a few minutes, but that few minutes was bliss for Urd.

As predicted, the inventor came crashing back into the room only ten minutes after she was sent away.

"There," she announced as she slammed the new invention on the table. "It's fixed, and better than it was before!"

"How can you make a clock 'better'?" Urd asked, not even looking at the item on the table.

"This one makes ice cream!" Skuld yelled happily, before she grabbed the clock and whisked it away to the kitchen to begin testing it's new function.

Urd sighed to herself, turning her attention back to the television, trying to ignore the excited noises coming from the kitchen. She had successfully tuned out the squeals of the younger goddess, when she was surprised by the clatter of a bowl in front of her.

"Here," Skuld said, her own spoon sticking out of her mouth, "you never eat ice cream, and I think you'd like it."

Urd eyed the ice cream suspiciously, checking for any of the telltale signs of having been tampered with.

"Knock it off," came the annoyed voice from behind her, "you know I don't know how to make any potions. It's just chocolate ice cream."

Urd cast a glance at Skuld, her doubts not fully vanishing, but her curiosity taking over. She dipped the spoon she had been handed into the dessert, and stuck it in her mouth quickly. She froze momentarily, her body in shock from something so sweet. She quickly took another bite, quickly coming to an understanding about how her little sister could eat so much of the stuff. She shoveled spoonful after spoonful into her mouth, before she heard a warning from behind her.

"Don't eat it too fast. It'll give you a serious headache."

Urd only grunted, while she only slightly slowed her consumption. Skuld smiled to herself in satisfaction, not wanting to ruin the moment by gloating, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't do it later. She left the room quietly, heading back to her room to finish off her manga.

Urd had finished her bowl only minutes after Skuld's departure. Though she wanted more, her pride kept her from asking the youngest goddess to make some for her. She slipped into the kitchen, and started fiddling with the new ice cream maker/clock.

"I'm meant for potions," she grumbled, "not electronics." She started twisting the knobs in the back, and pushing whatever button she could find. Her hand slid over a particularly large button, which she figured common sense would dictate that you would make the biggest button do what it is the whole machine was supposed to.

Skuld's reading was interrupted by a loud 'whump' from the direction she had left Urd. She set down her manga and sprinted towards the kitchen. She slid open the door and was met with a cloud of black smoke and an ice cream covered Urd.

"What have you done?!" Skuld screeched, upset by the death of her brand new ice cream clock.

Urd licked the ice cream off her lips to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of Keiichi's voice announcing their arrival home.


End file.
